The Final Hour
by thedarkestknigh
Summary: Who is he... the gods have been out of contact for over a year and suddenly this guy shows up knowing nothing yet claiming to be trying to stop a prophesy set almost 100 years after HoO many legacies will be found new monsters will be fought and Olympus might be saved
1. It Begins

He remembers nothing. Nothing but that he needs to reach Camp Half-Blood. He barley knows his own powers. He reaches the camp and goes to the one person he knows can help Chiron "Take me to Chiron" he says.

"Woah bub who do you think you are how did you get here anyway" Jason asks (How do I know his name is Jason?)

"Just take me to Chiron no time to explain I may be too late already!" he yells.

"he got past the borders so he must be a demi-god" a girl says

"fine" he takes me to Chiron

15 Min. later

"There will be a quest" announces Chiron

"Says who?" someone shouts

"Says me" He replies

"Who are you anyway"

"I don't know all I know is my name is Alex and I need to stop it"

"Stop what "

"I don't know I just need to stop it and if you want to try and stop me you can try"

"We'll see about that punk"

She rushes him thinking this will throw him off his guard it doesn't. he easily sidesteps her lunge a loud thump is heard and she goes flying into the lake Alex hasn't moved a muscle.

"I don't remember much but I do remember this I am more powerful than I or any of you know I have powers over fire water telekinesis and others I don't know about or I do but don't know what I know." He announces" I will only take few with me so anyone who want to come should meet me in the Big House tomorrow."


	2. One Member

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

But before anyone could call out they wanted to be on the quest a horn sounded not the conch for dinner, but a hunting horn announcing invaders. This must have been a large army for the perimeter guards could handle a stray monster or two. When everyone turns, they see why there was nearly an army of monsters some they had never seen before.

"they've come for me" he says but no one hears him

All the demi-gods scramble for their weapons and Alex is left alone and charges toward the army. He calls in a strange voice in a language no one understands "Macte Dracosa stame" and suddenly a shape appears on the horizon everyone knows what it is but no one knows where it came from.

"Dragons! Cries of anguish sound from some demi-gods

Alex ignores them and charges headlong at the army not even drawing his sword he slaughters dozens with a combination of fireballs, lightning and telekinesis. When he does draw his sword from its scabbard, and he is even more fearsome hacking slashing parrying his way through the army until there are none left. He sees the carnage he has created and passes out.

Line Break

Alex wakes in the infirmary having been tended to. His head throbs and he looks around and sees ambrosia and nectar. _Can't eat or drink that probably_ he thinks.

"Well look who's awake" a feminine voice says" my name is Madeline Im a daughter of Apollo and I've been taking care of you for the past week"

"The past fucking what!?" Alex Shouts

"Week and the 3 rules are no cursing or shouting, don't do anything to disrupt your healing, don't disrupt the healing of others. You've managed to break both parts of the first and you haven't even been awake 15 minutes. Now you should eat the nectar and drink the ambrosia.

"I can't" is Alex's simple reply

"You made it through the barriers so you can

"You have no idea what I am. Well you aren't alone neither do I so I won't eat or drink that. Although I may be a legacy I have powers that no demi-god has ever had."

"Well that is true and fine then you will have to heal the old-fashioned way." Madeline replies

"We'll see about that" Alex says smiling slightly. He opens his hand and a yellow light comes from his hand his headache diminishes and he feels somewhat better.

Madeline's eyes widen" how did you do that?!" She asks

"Hey no shouting Madeline tsk tsk. And I have absolutely no idea something to do with my past.

"I'm the nurse I can do whatever the hell I want" Madeline says

Line Break

Alex is released a week later. He is now sure he will be taking Madeline on the quest if he can help it. He will be searching for others to come along on this quest. People who will go on a quest where they have no idea the object or endgame.


End file.
